mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ultra Cute
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Soleil | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a manga series written and illustrated Nami Akimoto. Originally serialized in Japan in Nakayoshi, the individual chapters were collected and published in nine tankōbon volumes by Kodansha between January 2000 and October 2003. The series focus on friends Ami Uzuki and Noa Kurosawa, who compete with each other over the same potential boyfriends, usually scaring them away. Until they meet friends Tomohiro Nakatsu and Tamon Okazaki, and fall in love with a separate boys. However, after Ami discovers that the boys are running their own scheme against them, Ami schemes to get revenge while trying to protect Noa. The series is licensed for English language release in North America by Tokyopop, with the first volume released on January 10, 2006 and the final volume released on January 8, 2008. The manga is licensed in French as Urukyu. by Soleil. Characters * * * * * * Media Originally serialized in Japan in Nakayoshi, the individual chapters were collected and published in nine tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first volume released in January 2000 and the last in October 2003. The series is licensed for English language release in North America by Tokyopop, with the first volume released on January 10, 2006 and the final volume released on January 8, 2008. The manga is licensed in French as Urukyu. by Soleil. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78929-6 | LicensedRelDate = January 10, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32956-1 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78937-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32957-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78954-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32964-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78963-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32959-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78978-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 9, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32960-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78988-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32961-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78997-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32962-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-64012-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 9, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32963-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-64031-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 8, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-595-32964-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References External links * *Mania Vol 1 review Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Shōjo manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2000 ca:Ultra Cute fr:Urukyu id:Ultra Cute ja:うるきゅー